millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:General of a Ruined Land/@comment-26830261-20160328183312/@comment-95.91.203.143-20160329144602
@ EonLightVoyager Thanks for your take on why there are no TP-Rotations yet. I think if all TP Units were to be TP only that would make a difference, but it depends on the overall usefullness of units, the total number of TP units and the frequency of rotations. If things went well and they could do a rotation maybe... every 2 weeks and you'd have to wait 6 months or more (36+ units) before you can again get the same units from TP, then I think the TP could be a reliable source of income / SC-spending. However, my point / question was if one would still be just as willing to spend nearly the same cash on PS if he already has a decent enough team thanks to TP, or when one can get specific units way more reliable through TP than through PS. For example, with an average of 9DC per run, you can get a specific gold unit with 4 SC (4x 18 + 24 = 96 Stamina / 12 runs 108 DC ; save up 1 stamina and roughly 65 charisma from wednesday so you can use all of the daily production) A specific platinum unit with 7SC (6x 18 + 24 = 132 Stamina / 16 runs 144 DC, save 5 Stamina from wednesday and spend 1 SC on Charisma and you get 17 runs) Uninteresting or crappy / not too usefull units obviously discourage from using the TP, but that is not the kind of Rotation anyone would want and Nutaku would just piss off even more players. However, without knowing how much actual cash is usually spent on PS and how much actual cash a good TP could get Nutaku I don't think anyone can say for sure if business is the mainreason behind the lack of TP-Rotations. I do agree with the point about lack of teamwork between Nutaku and DMM, but I wouldn't think of it as the necessarily biggest reason. I can just as much believe it to be the fear of profit loss, or a lack of guaranteed more profit, which puts TP-Rotations on a very low priority list. At least I do not see why Nutaku cannot simply hire an additional programmer who works with the guys of DMM directly, only helping them with Nutaku-related patches / fixes / events / additions. (DMM hire the guy/girl, Nutaku pay his/her salary) Finally I'd like to say that I do not think of my reasoning as absolute and 100% correct or anything. I do think that you made some valid points and I already said that I can imagine your take on it just as much as mine. I just don't expect any real effort with how FTP games do not exist to please the player, but to milk his money. Especially since Nutaku only 'rented' the games and do not develop any of them on their own. @ Soranokira And what 'problem' do you see with me discussing opinions and possibilities here ? Except for it beeing off topic of course ^ ^;; I mean, I'm not selling my conclusions as an absolute fact after all. Though, maybe my post did sound a bit like ranting on 'evil' Nutaku ?